Nat's Devastating Decision
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: Ever since he had let both Rosalina and Kristina in the band, all they did was argue. Now the whole band had joined in.' The bands fighting and Nat's had enough so he makes a decision that will tear the band apart! Can one stranger change his mind?
1. Nat's Confession

Nat took a deep breath.

The rest of the band were squabbling too much too notice. It had been going on for weeks and Nat had had his fill of it.

Ever since he had let both Rosalina and Kristina in the band, all they did was argue. He wouldn't have minded but now the whole band had joined in. Every one of them taking sides.

It was all too much too handle.

With Cooper gone on holiday for a week it was left to him to sort out everything. But it was months before any of this happened that he started having doubts.

"Nat must have been crazy to let you back in the band!" David shouted.

"No he must have been crazy to let her in the band!" Thomas shouted back pointing at Kristina.

Rosalina had started crying, Nat wasn't sure whether they were genuine tears or not.

"That's all you have to do to get Nat to do what ever you want Rosalina, go on cry!" Alex said giving her evils.

"Guys! Can we just settle down and get on with the rehearsal please?" Nat said.

None of them took any notice to what he had said; they just carried on as if he wasn't there.

"The only reason Kristina's in the band is because she looks like Rosalina!" Quassim sneered.

"Hey! Kristina's way more talented then Rosalina!" David alleged.

"I was here first!" Rosalina cried.

"Well at least I didn't kiss some French dude whilst dating Nat!" Kristina threw at her.

"That was a one off! And you couldn't wait to get your claws on him as soon as I was out the way!" Rosalina wept.

Nat put his head in his hands. _'They'll stop in a minute! Just hang in there!'_ He thought.

"Well why don't we ask Nat what he feels about the subject?" Thomas shouted.

All the attention was now focused on Nat. He raised his head and faced all of them.

"You want to know what I think. I think we should all get on with rehearsal so we are ready for the concert on Saturday! Ok?" He remained very calm.

They all picked up there instruments and positioned themselves and Alex picked up his drum sticks and sat down.

"One, Two, Three, Four!

And in this body

That I occupy  
I've asked you questions  
That can make you cry  
Until you come back  
And apologize  
It's very sinister  
This land of mine

In this Body I occupy  
In this Body I occupy  
In this Body I occupy  
In this Body I occupy"

Whilst Nat sang, Rosalina and Kristina glared t each other from across the room.

"Nat will eventually kick you out the band" Rosalina hissed at Kristina. Nat heard it but decided to ignore it as he was fed up with listening to the same old insults. He instead wanted to get lost in his song.

"The tension's old and I  
Am trying to say goodbye  
And what you told me  
I will amplify  
It doesn't matter that you  
Obviously lied  
You only took me  
To diversify

In this Body I occupy  
In this Body I occupy  
In this Body I occupy  
In this Body I occupy…"

"Kick me out! Ha think again!" Kristina hissed back.

"Hey" Nat said and turned to face them. "I said we were going to rehearse not have a fight!"

"Rosalina started it!" Alex shouted.

"No she didn't Kristina did!" Quassim screamed.

And so it began again.

The arguing.

The shouting.

It was now all too much. He was so tired. He just couldn't do it anymore. So he blurted it out.

"I'm quitting the band!" Nat cried.


	2. Brother's Turmoil

Everything went silent.

Their faces turned from anger to shock.

Nat immediately regretted telling them.

"Leaving?!" Rosalina spoke first, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again.

"Forever?!" David asked.

"I…I don't know…yes" Nat confessed.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Because it's all becoming too much. This band was always based upon the strong friendship we all had. Now it's gone and I don't see much point of keeping it going any longer!" Nat cried.

"How long have you wanted to leave?" Kristina wept.

"A long time. I thought we could get through it as the arguments were only happening once every so often but then it started all the time and that's when I knew that we could never recover. That's when I knew that the reason you all fought was because of me!" Nat sighed.

"But we weren't fighting about you we were fighting…" Quassim was cut short.

"…Because I let both Rosalina and Kristina back in! There for it's my fault!" Nat stormed out the studio. He didn't want to have to tell them like that. He'd discussed it with Cooper and they were going to tell everyone when he got back.

But it was too late to go back now.

Alex just stood there speechless.

Why didn't Nat tell him?

Everyone turned to look at Alex. He stared up at them, looking each of them in the eye before shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the floor.

"So what do we do?" Thomas said.

"We begin the search for a new band leader!" Came Cooper's voice from across the room.

"Cooper?! What are you doing here?" They all said.

"My flight got cancelled" He replied.

"No one can ever replace Nat though!" Alex finally spoke up. "We might as well end it! How can we be called 'The Naked Brothers Band' with only one brother?!"

"Because you're all brothers in music!" Nat said as walked through the door. He felt calmer and was ready to make the ultimate step into leaving.

After everyone had calmed down and started to accept Nat's departure they all left. Nat and Alex made there way home only by separate roots.

Alex was the only one who refused to accept anything that Nat had said.

He deliberately walked home very slowly. When he finally got there, no one was waiting for him they must have all gone to bed.

Alex made his way to the bathroom when he was suddenly met with sobs coming from the bedroom. He could tell it was Nat. Who else would be crying?

He slowly opened the door. There he saw Nat sitting on the bed holding a picture. He looked up at Alex whilst wiping the tears away from his face.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"Of course I am! I have to be!" Nat mumbled.

"What you looking at?" Alex said. He hated it when Nat was upset, it made him upset too.

"Just a picture of the band before all this mess started" Nat replied with a slight tremble in his voice.

Nat stood up and put the picture down.

Alex couldn't bear seeing him like this. He went over to him and gave him a hug. Nat responded putting his arms around Alex and letting out small sobs.

"You don't have too leave!" Alex said welling up.

"Yeah I do! Someone else will be better at being leader than me!" Nat cried holding his brother even tighter. "Alex there's something else I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to live with Aunty Jill for a while." Nat said.

"What?" Alex shouted pulling away from him. "Does dad know?"

"He suggested it! He told me I could do with a break."

"I'll never see you! You won't be my brother anymore you'll just be somebody to me!" Alex shouted knocking over a photo of him and Nat when they first started the band.

"Alex please listen to me…" Nat pleaded.

"No! Go and live your life! But once you walk out we are no longer related!" Alex cried.

He ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Nat stood there crying.

Alex went into his dad's room.

"When is he going?" He asked.

Mr Wolff sat up startled. "Alex?"

"When is he going?" He repeated louder.

"After the Carnival Concert" Mr Wolff replied.

Alex went over to him and sat on his bed. Mr Wolff put his arm around Alex and tried to reassure him that everything would be ok but Alex just couldn't believe it.

Nothing would be the same without Nat.


	3. Trying to make ammends

Morning came and Nat woke to find he was alone. He looked down at Alex's bunk. He hadn't slept there all night.

He pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Along the way he peered into his dad's room where he saw Alex snuggled up next to his dad.

He sighed. They'd never fell out without making up before they went to bed. He just hoped today would be a better day.

There was only one day left before the Carnival Concert and there was a lot of rehearsing that needed doing. It was the last concert he would ever do and he wanted to make it count.

He went over to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich he made yesterday evening but at the time he didn't feel that hungry. He sat down on the couch and ate it.

Jesse came downstairs.

"Hey Nat! How are you feeling?" She asked sympathetically.

"Ok I guess. Did you here what happened?" Nat asked her.

"Between you and Alex? Yeah I heard." She replied. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll come around."

"Well I'm going to head over to the studio; tell Alex that rehearsal starts at ten." Nat said and with that he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

The rest of the band was already there when he arrived. They all gave him small smiles and little nods. He returned them before sitting down.

"What song we rehearsing today Coop?" Thomas asked.

"Today we will be doing Just a Girl I Know" He replied.

'_Great, just the song to start another argument!' _Nat thought looking over in Kristina and Rosalina's direction, who were both giving each other nasty smirks.

"Hey Nat Where's Alex?" Cooper asked knocking Nat out of his thoughts.

"I'm here!" Alex mumbled coming through the door.

"Great now we can begin" Cooper smiled.

Nat went over to Alex.

"Alex look I'm sorry about…" He was cut off.

"Save your apologies. I don't want to here them!" Alex snarled before pushing Nat out of the way and taking his place behind his drums.

Nat then picked up his guitar and took his own position.

"One, Two, Three, Four!

I will try not to fall in love again  
But I don't know if I can  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I cant get her out of my head  
Maybe later things will change  
But for now,  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
I cant get her out of my head  
Maybe later things will change  
But for now,  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing mo-oh-re  
I will try not to fall in love again  
But I don't know if I can  
Cause you're irresistible  
But for now,  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know and nothing more  
She's just a girl I know!" He sang.

Nat was shocked. They had actually got through a song without any nasty comments.

Alex threw his drum sticks down.

"Now that we have finished I have some business to attend to!" He said before leaving.

"Alex wait!" Nat shouted after him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rosalina there.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi." Nat replied. Things had been pretty awkward between them for months ever since they broke up.

"I'm sure he'll come round." She said giving him a small smile.

"That's just what Jesse said. I don't know though, I hurt him pretty bad I mean I didn't even tell him! My own brother!" Nat replied shaking his head.

Why hadn't he told Alex?

"I don't want you to leave!" Rosalina whispered in his ear. "I'll be devastated if you go"

"For once this isn't about you so get over yourself!" Nat hissed back.

He couldn't believe how selfish she was being.

"Nat wait! I'm sorry!" She called.

But he had walked away from her without even giving her a second glance or thought and went to try and find Alex.

He found him soon enough. Whenever he was upset he'd usually go to the skate park. He could unwind there.

Nat watched him for a bit before approaching him.

"Nice moves." He said to a startled Alex.

Alex regained his composure as quickly as he had lost it.

"I thought I told you to stay away." He said bluntly.

"I know you hate me but I can't carry on being leader anymore!" Nat said sitting down on one of the ramps.

"That's only half the reason I hate you! You didn't tell me you were quitting and then you go and tell me you're off living somewhere else for a month and that I'll probably never see you! Alex shouted.

And then he was off again. Wading his way through the others skateboarders, being careful and quick. Nat however wasn't so lucky, as soon as he began to follow Alex he was hit by someone.

He fell to the ground with an almighty crash.

"ARGHH!" He screamed as his head collided with the ground.


	4. One problem solved another arises

Alex turned back.

"NAT!" He shouted running towards his older brother.

A crowd had already started forming around Nat. Two lads helped him up. Alex examined the damage, a really bloody nose.

Nat grabbed his nose and winced in pain.

"Is it broke?" Someone said.

"I don't think so" Another replied.

"I hope not." Nat laughed before wincing once again. The pain was excruciating. He was trying to hold back the tears.

Alex stayed behind the crowd. He couldn't bring himself to help Nat. He wanted too but if he did he felt like he would be backing down and letting Nat win.

At the same time though he felt really mean. After all brothers are supposed to help each other no matter what, right?

"Someone call an ambulance!" Someone shouted.

"No, no! I'm fine, really!" Nat shouted. He started to make his way through the crowd. He didn't care about his nose. He wasn't bothered by the pain. He just wanted to find Alex.

He looked around for him.

Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Nat sighed. He'd blown it!

"Looking for me?" Alex asked.

"Alex! You came back!" Nat smiled.

"I couldn't just leave you to make your own way home; you might get yourself knocked over by a truck never mind a skateboard!" Alex laughed.

"Thanks" Nat said putting his hand on his little brothers shoulder.

"What are brothers for?" Alex asked.

It was quite a while before they got home because they had to keep making stops for Nat who every so often felt nauseous because of the amount of blood he was losing.

When they got back they were met by a concerned Jesse and a very worried Mr Wolff.

"Oh my…Jesse, call an ambulance!" Mr Wolf shouted as they entered the kitchen.

Jesse walked in and her eyes widened with shock.

"Nat, what happened?" She said whilst walking towards the phone.

"I got hit by a skateboard." He answered.

Immediately Mr Wolff and Jesse glared at Alex.

"I didn't do it!" Alex shrieked, shocked that they'd even think that!

"Please there's no need to call an ambulance! Can't you just take me to hospital yourself?" He asked his dad.

"Ok! Jesse can you look after Alex?"

"Sure Mr Wolff!" She replied.

On the way Nat tried to clean himself up but only made it worse. It didn't take them that long to get there. Once they had parked they made there way to A&E.

They were seen to straight away. Nat had his nose cleaned up and the bleeding finally stopped!

"Good news it's not broke! It doesn't look that bad either, it should clear up nicely and the swelling should have gone by tomorrow!" The kind nurse said.

She offered him a lolly but he refused, he didn't want to look childish especially if there were people who recognized him outside in the waiting area.

"Thanks very much." Mr Wolff said shaking the nurse's hand.

"Goodbye." Nat said politely.

As they walked out the door Nat was greeted by Quassim.

"Hey…um…what are you doing here?" Quassim said nervously.

"Got hit by a skateboard, you?" Nat said.

"Please don't be mad" Quassim held up his right hand. It was covered in a blood stained bandage. "I don't think I'm going to be able to play guitar in a while."

Nat felt like he'd been hit again only harder this time. What was he going to do without a guitar player? Rosalina couldn't play the song at all so his concert was officially ruined.

"How did it happen?" He was trying to sound sympathetic but there was a rough edge to his voice.

"I was trying to build a shelf for my room and smacked the hammer down onto my fingers instead of the nail" He replied sheepishly.

There was a silence between them. Mr Wolff prodded Nat in the back.

"So I'll guess we'll have to sort something out" Nat said vaguely.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow in rehearsal and we'll talk. Bye Nat!" He shot off as fast as he could.

'_What am I going to do now?'_ Nat thought.


	5. An Unexpected Gift

When he got back Alex was waiting for him.

"Nat I need to talk to you" He whispered dragging Nat into their room.

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I know you're finding it hard but I guess the shock of you quitting and then telling me you're leaving me for a month, I guess it got on top of me." Alex hung his head.

"Alex I'm the one that's sorry. I should have told you! Instead I kept it bottled up. You reacted naturally. I don't blame you for shouting I would have!" Nat lifted Alex's head up and smiled.

He smiled back.

"Right now though we've got bigger fish to fry, Quassim's broken his fingers and can't play tomorrow!" Nat said.

"What! The concert's ruined without our guitarist" Alex shouted.

"Calm down. Maybe Rosalina can learn the part and everything will be fine" Nat sighed.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking. Rosalina's good but not good enough to learn loads of songs in one day!" Alex frowned.

"She's our only hope!" Nat said.

Both of them thought about what they could do. Nothing was coming into there heads. It was hopeless!

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

They popped there head out of their door to listen to who it was. Mr Wolf went to answer it.

"Did you tell the band there was a meeting?" Alex whispered.

"No, did you?" Nat whispered back.

Alex shook his head.

"Hey!" they heard Mr Wolff say as he was greeting who ever was at the door.

Nat and Alex sneaked downstairs to get a better look.

"Hi." Came a female's voice they didn't recognize.

They looked at each other then nodded. They walked towards the door. They were curious as to who it could be.

"Hey guys this is Piper! She's going to be crashing here for a few days" Mr Wolff said cheerfully.

They were met with a red headed girl around the same age as Nat with big blue eyes staring at them both. She was dressed in jeans, a black hoodie with stars on, black converses and a purple checkered scarf.

She smiled.

"Hi" She said again only to them this time.

"Are you English?" Nat blurted out. "Sorry…I…" He stuttered and went a shade of red.

She laughed at him. "Yes I am."

He was about to say something more but Alex got there first.

"Hi! I'm Alex" He said holding out his hand.

"I know!" She said taking it and giving it a little shake. "And you must be Nat" She said staring at him.

"Yeah! That's me" He said quietly. He avoided looking at her directly in her eyes; he was already embarrassed enough.

"Jesse, can you show our guest to her room please?" Mr Wolff asked. Jesse looked up from the magazine she was reading on the sofa.

"Yep, sure!" She jumped up grabbed Piper's hand and led her off upstairs.

"Who is she?" Alex asked immediately once she was out of sight.

"Me and her mother go way back, we were in school together. We lost contact when she moved to England. She left once she gave birth to Piper." He said.

"Why is she here?" Nat asked.

"She's got a competition in New York…what's it for…um…guitar competition…yeah that's it!" He replied.

"Guitar?" Alex and Nat both said in unison.

"Yeah, anyway you help her settle in while I go and sort some stuff out." He said grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"I'll do it." Nat said once he had left.

"Why you?" Alex asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Because I want to make up for embarrassing myself" He whispered.

"Ok…but don't mess up!" Alex laughed. He knew his brother all to well.

Nat made his way upstairs. He lingered by his own room until he saw Jesse come out of Piper's new room and go downstairs.

He entered slowly.

She was unpacking everything delicately. He studied her for a moment. He was in the same room as an English person! It felt weird but normal somehow.

She then unzipped her last bag. In it was her guitar. She pulled it out handling it even more delicately than all her other stuff. It was ocean blue with dark blue flames upon it. It was amazing!

"Nice guitar!" Nat said in admiration.

She jumped out of her skin and the guitar flew out of her hands.

Nat didn't think twice. He dived for it and succeeded. He fell to the ground with a thump but the guitar fell into his hands unharmed.

She went over to him and helped him up.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you" He said. It was his big chance to show her he wasn't an idiot and he'd blown it!

"It's fine, really!" She smiled. "I hear you're in a band"

"I won't be as of tomorrow. I'm quitting tomorrows my last concert!" He said sadly. He was going to miss I dreadfully.

"Oh…" She couldn't think of what else to say.

There was a pause.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to even do this concert either, my guitarist has broken his fingers and I don't have another!"

Why was he telling her this? They'd only just met!

"I think I can help you there! I'll play if you want! I'm good at learning stuff fast." She said.

"But you've got that competition! I couldn't…"He went to answer but she spoke over him.

"That's on Monday! I can help you out. Trust me!" She looked into his eyes.

At that moment he felt like he could trust her with anything.

"Ok then. Thanks!" He went to shake her hand but instead he ended up hugging her. Then he left the room.

Alex was outside waiting for him.

"So…?" He whispered.

Nat grabbed his arm and lead him into their own room.

"So what?" Nat asked.

"Did you redeem yourself?" Alex said rolling his eyes! Sometimes Nat could be so stupid!

"Oh…yeah. And guess what?" He happily said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"She's going to play in Quassim's place tomorrow!" He said keeping his voice low.

"Really!" Alex shouted.

"Ssshhh!" Nat hissed. "Keep it down!"

"That's great news" Alex whispered.

The rest of the evening went quite quick. They all ate together chatting about Piper's life and their own. Nat confidence grew throughout.

When bedtime finally arrived Alex slumped upstairs, Mr Wolf was washing dishes and Jesse had gone out leaving Nat and Piper on their own.

"We've met for half a day and you're already like my best friend!" Nat laughed.

"You too." Piper replied joining in.

They stayed up watching a horror movie before falling asleep on the couch.


	6. Confusion Sets In

Nat awoke early the next morning. When he opened his eyes he found himself leaning on Piper and her head on his chest.

She was fast asleep. He stared at her smiling. He didn't want to move but he was really hungry. His nose had stopped throbbing and felt considerably better. His belly gave off a large rumbling noise. He had to eat something!

He carefully moved off the couch trying not to wake her. He almost managed it but he slipped off the couch with a loud bang.

Her eyes fluttered open.

They exchanged glances. There was silence for a few second before both of them burst into a fit of giggles.

Nat pulled himself up.

"Want something to eat?" He asked Piper.

"Sure. What time are you rehearsing?" She yawned.

"Around tenish. The Concert starts at seven." He replied heading towards the kitchen.

"Umm…Nat?" Piper said awkwardly.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her.

"Its ten fifteen" She pointed at the clock.

Sure enough the clock said ten fifteen. Nat's face dropped. He raced upstairs into his room. Alex's bed was empty. He'd gone and didn't even wake him up. He raced back downstairs grabbed Piper's arm and ran out the door.

Two seconds later he ran straight back in the house up the stairs grabbed Piper's guitar, ran back down out the door and caught up with Piper. They ran as fast as they could.

When they finally got there the band was once again arguing. It was inevitable.

It was bought to an abrupt stop as soon as they all noticed Piper.

"Who's she?" Rosalina said pointing to her as though she was an animal not a human being.

"She, as you call her is our new guitarist!" Nat said rudely back at her.

"What about Quassim?" Kristina said hands on her hips.

Nat looked around. Quassim hadn't turned up, trust him not to!

"He's broke his fingers" Alex said glumly. He was still quite miffed Nat was leaving.

"Why couldn't you have played guitar?" David asked Nat.

"Yeah Nat your really talented!" Rosalina smiled a sweet smile.

"I can't play because I'm playing piano!" Nat replied smiling at Rosalina. Maybe he had been a bit too hard on her. His heart pined for her.

He missed her.

"Shall we begin then" Cooper said.

"Urrrh…yeah suppose we should" Nat said. "Coop could you get Quassim's notes for Piper please?"

"Sure" Cooper disappeared into a cupboard and came out two seconds later holding a pile of notes. He handed them to her.

"What song are we rehearsing for the start of the concert tonight?" Kristina asked resting her head on Nat's shoulder.

He could smell her sweet scent. Her soft hair brushed against his face. He beamed at her.

"Well?" Thomas asked.

"Eventually" Nat sighed. He was so confused. On minute he liked Rosalina and the next Kristina. Kristina patted him on the back and took her position.

'_Why couldn't life be simple?' _Nat thought.

He walked over to Piper to help her get the right notes. He pointed them out. She studied them for a couple of second before putting them down.

"Don't you need them to play from?" Nat asked.

"I have a very good memory!" She laughed.

As she went to walk away, however, her foot slipped sending her flying backwards. Nat grabbed her just in time before she hit the floor.

His hands were around her waist. He looked in to her eyes, they were mesmerising. They were caught up in the moment. This was wrong!

He pulled her up back onto her own two feet. Now he was really confused.

Didn't Piper say they were best friends?

Best friends don't like _like_ each other do they?

How could he fall in love with someone he met a day ago?

They took there positions, not looking at each other. This was definitely awkward. Rosalina was smiling her amazing smile, Kristina winked at him and Piper had her head down. All three of them kept falling into his mind.

Alex knocked him out of his thoughts. "One…two…three…four"

And so he sang.

'And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually  
And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually  
And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually  
And the sun will find us all....  
Grab your suitcase, pack your bag  
And you're obviously lost  
And the sun will help you out  
In the depths of your despair  
When you're down and all about  
You can remember what I said  
On top of the world but what you see  
Is not what's in your  
And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually  
And the sun will find us all....  
Take me from this horrid land  
Give me something worth a smile  
And if you fail to find me there  
I will wait here for a while  
(And) if you're blinded by the light  
Left alone in a cold, cold world  
Just remember what I told you  
The sun will always guide  
And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually  
And the sun will find us all eventually, eventually  
And the sun will find us all....'

Once he had finished all eyes were on Piper.

"What?!" She said embarrassed.

"You played it just like Quassim!" David said astounded.

"It was amazing!" Alex smiled.

Nat felt a twinge of pride.

Rosalina ignored her and went over to Nat. She put her arm around him.

"Hey!" She said happily.

"Hi!" He cheerfully said not taking his eyes off Piper.

Rosalina noticed this and frowned.

That's when she grabbed him and put her lips on his.


	7. Nat's Girls

Everyone turned to gawp at them.

Nat pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked as though what she had done was perfectly normal considering they had broken up.

"What's wrong?" Nat repeated louder. "What's wrong is you just kissed me!"

"Look I just want you Nat" She said putting her arms round his neck.

How could he think for one second that she'd actually changed?

He pushed her arms from his neck.

He shook his head. "I'm just some toy to you! You want me; you want a French guy, then me again! Do I even mean anything to you?" He asked.

"You know you do!" She cried.

"Do I?" Nat hissed. He stormed out the studio. He didn't want anyone to see him crying.

Rosalina slumped onto the couch, crying. Thomas went and put his arm around her while she sobbed.

Piper looked around at the band. All of them silent avoiding looking at each other. She guessed this had happened before. She walked out of the studio to go and find Nat.

He was sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall.

She sat down beside him.

They were quiet for a long time. Neither on of them saying anything just sitting staring.

Nat spoke first.

"Sorry you had to see that. It's just, me and Rosalina, we kind of have a rocky past" He confessed.

"I gathered…you ok?" She put her arm around him.

"Yeah" He said wiping the tears from his face. "I need a smoothie"

She laughed and grabbed his hand. They got up and had a slow walk to the nearest café.

Rosalina looked up at Thomas. "Why doesn't he understand? I wish he could be more like you Thomas!"

The rest of the band had gone into Cooper's office to talk about arrangements for the concert.

"Maybe you're chasing after the wrong guy" Thomas said leaning in closer.

She resisted.

"No I want Nat!" She said bluntly. "Sorry Thomas, but I won't lose him to Kristina! And I won't lose him to a stranger either! I'm going to see Quassim; I hope he's alright…"

Thomas shook his head. It was all one big competition to her! She just wanted to be Nat's special girl! His one and only! She didn't care she was hurting Nat!

In Cooper's office tension was getting high.

"She's messing with his head Coop! It's not fair" Kristina was infuriated.

"Can't you like, fire her?" Alex asked.

"It's not up to me! It's got to be Nat's decision!" Cooper replied.

"But Nat's not in his right mind. Surely you can take over!" David pleaded.

"From tomorrow the search will begin for a new band leader! They will then be in Nat's shoes! So ask them!" Cooper answered; he was fed up answering all these questions.

Nat was having a great time. He started to forget about his worries and just had fun. He and Piper were in the park on the swings shouting and singing.

"I will try not to fall in love again!" Nat shouted at the top of his voice.

"But I don't know if I can" Piper joined in.

"Cause you're irresistible!" They both burst out laughing.

They were on top of the world. Nothing could bring them down.

The hours past and soon twelve pm became five pm.

Everyone gathered in the studio for on final rehearsal from start to finish. No one argued; they were all making an effort for Nat's sake.

Once it was over they all shared a group hug.

"Well that was my last Naked Brothers Band rehearsal! I love you guys! You mean the world to me!" Nat said.

He went around hugging everyone individually.

He went over to Rosalina first.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you, you know that" Nat whispered back before giving her a bear hug.

Kristina flung herself on him when he came to her. He gave her a tight squeeze.

"You're amazing!" He whispered.

She pulled away and smiled.

When it got to Piper, he picked her up and spun her round.

"Thanks for everything!" He whispered.

Then he went over to Alex.

"Dude you don't need to hug me in public!" Alex said with his arms crossed.

Nat laughed grabbed him and then spun him around.

"Sorry Alex did I embarrass you?" He said mockingly.

"Dude you just cramped my style! Now you must pay" Alex laughed.

He playfully lunged at Nat. They tackled each other before falling on the floor in fits of giggles.

Everyone left at six and went to get ready for the big Carnival Concert.

Alex and Nat couldn't decide what to wear this was a very special event. They had to look there best!

"Black or grey tux?" Nat asked Alex.

"Black! Definitely! Blue and Black or Red and Black?" Alex asked holding the tuxes up against him.

"Depends on who you're trying to impress!" Nat smiled.

"Juanita" Alex muttered.

"Blue and Black" Nat said straight away.

"Sooo…?" Alex said grinning.

"So what?" Nat asked.

"Who is it you're trying to impress?" Alex grin got bigger.

Nat smiled at Alex.

"You already know don't you!?" Nat said giving him the raised eyebrow.

"You bet I do!" Alex smirked walking out the door, to try on his tux.

Nat went and sat on Alex's bed. He looked to the side of him where all the pictures of the band were. He picked up the one of him and Rosalina when they were nine. He smiled, remembering all the fun they had, not a care in the world.

Next to that one was a recent picture they took at the premiere. They were all so happy. Nat had his arms around Kristina and Rosalina. It was a really good day.

Today, however, it all would come to an end!


	8. The Carnival Begins

"Nat, Alex come on we've got to go!" Mr Wolff shouted up to them.

"Coming!" Nat shouted back.

Nat tied his shoe and went downstairs and Alex followed him not long after.

"So what you guys going to do for an hour" Mr Wolff asked as they walked out the door.

"We're all meeting up and just going to have some fun!" Alex said smiling. Tonight was the night he would tell Juanita his feelings for her.

Alex nudged Nat and winked at him.

They got in the car and prepared themselves. Mr Wolff turned on the radio to take there mind off it.

"The Naked Brothers Band Carnival Concert has officially sold out! Nat Wolff's last concert will be one to remember…" The woman's voice was cut off as Mr Wolff turned to the next station.

"And this one goes out to all those Naked Brothers Band fans that will miss Nat…" The man's voice was also cut off as it was turned to the next radio station.

"To tell you the truth,

I'm very confused…" The radio went off.

"You really are a hot topic tonight Nat!" Mr Wolff laughed. "People were wondering who you're declaring your love to!"

"What?!" Nat said shocked.

"Relax I think they were only joking." Mr Wolff said.

"Oh…I knew that" Nat put his down with embarrassment.

Once there Nat and Alex's mouth dropped in amazement. It looked fantastic! It was already packed. Multi-coloured lights flashed all over the place. The traditional music was being played and the stage was all set up.

They were met by Cooper.

"Hey guys! The bands kind of gone off already! They couldn't contain there excitement." Cooper said rolling his eyes.

"Then why are we standing around here! I've got to find Juanita!" Alex cried excitedly. And with that he ran off to find her.

"Nat, Rosalina wants to talk to you. And Kristina's by the magician's tent and Piper is by the big fountain. Good luck!" Cooper said patting Nat on the back.

When Nat walked in the back entrance, he found Rosalina waiting for him.

"Hi…I have something to tell you" She said quietly.

"You're in love with Quassim?" Nat laughed.

"How did you?" Rosalina asked in complete and utter shock.

Nat too was in shock.

"You're in love with Quassim?" He said with his mouth open.

"Wait…you didn't know!" Rosalina asked confused.

"I was joking! Wow! You should defiantly tell him!" Nat said, he was really happy for her.

"Well I'm going to get some candy floss first so I'll see you later" She gave him a little wave and went off.

He made his way through the crowd over to the big fountain. He saw Piper sitting on the side in a blue dress; it almost matched the water itself!

"Hey!" He said sitting beside her.

"Hi" She replied smiling.

"This night is perfect!" Nat said happily, he couldn't help but keep smiling.

"No night is perfect!" She replied.

"Huh?" He thought about it for a second but still didn't understand it so gave up. "Eight is the best number in the world for a band!"

She laughed. "But never forget two is the luckiest number!"

Again he was baffled. She was coming out with the weirdest things!

"I can't do this any longer!" He blurted out.

"Do what?" She asked.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was tender and sweet.

When they pulled away they were both silent.

"Join my band!" Nat said.

"Your band?! But you're leaving it!" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"I think I just found a reason to stay!" He said before embracing her once more.

Rosalina looked over at them. She couldn't help but feel a little bit sad but she couldn't help thinking what a cute couple they looked.

Nat saw her about to walk away.

"Hang on a second" He said to Piper and he ran to her. "Rosalina!"

She turned.

"I need you to tell the band something" He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm staying in the band!" He shouted. She let out a squeal and grabbed him, giving him a huge hug.

"I'm going to tell them right now!" She went to walk away but Nat grabbed her and twizzled her back round.

He then kissed her on her forehead.

"Good luck with Quassim!" He whispered before leaving her and returning to Piper.

Alex was near Nat and Piper with Juanita.

"What are you trying to say Alex? Spit it out!" Juanita said.

"Well…I…I…" He sighed took a deep breath and kissed her.

"Oh…" Was all she could say once they pulled away.

Nat grasped Pipers hand and shouted at the top of his voice.

"No night is perfect! But this comes pretty close!" Then they started dancing closely together. Everything was perfect.

A man entered the park.

Just an ordinary man.

Until he pulled out a gun.


	9. The Shots are Sounded

The rest of the band were over the far end and didn't have a clue what was going on.

Rosalina had found them all standing in line to get a burger.

"Guess what?!" Rosalina said hardly able to contain her excitement.

"What?" Quassim replied.

"Nat's staying in the band!" She screamed. Everyone cheered and jumped up and down hugging each other.

On the other side, the man held the gun close to his side. No one noticed at first.

Then he flung the gun up and fired three shots.

The first hit no one but as soon as it was sounded everyone screamed and began to run. Piper and Nat were frozen to the spot.

The second just missed Alex by a centimeter. He screamed but couldn't move. The shock was all to much.

"Alex! Come on! We've got to get out of here!" Juanita took his hand and ran as fast as she could.

The third shot…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	10. No Night Is Perfect

…the third shot hit her.

She fell into his arms.

Everything spinning before her, all except him.

They fell to the ground.

He cradled her.

"It's going to be ok. I promise." He whispered. "Help, please! Someone call 911!" He cried.

A woman saw what had happened and grabbed her phone and frantically began dialing.

The man dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He had done what he had come here to do, kill and only kill. He didn't care who as long as he had done it.

Two men wrestled him to the ground where they held him there waiting for the police.

He held her close, tears left his eyes.

"Stay with me, please" He cried.

She smiled weakly.

"I…I…love you" She said breathlessly. And then she left him. He felt her go in his arms.

"No!" He screamed. "I love you! Don't leave me, please! Help me!"

But the woman who phoned the ambulance had left. Everyone ran past him as if they weren't there. No one stopped to help. Even the men who took down the killer were gone along with the murderer himself.

Why was no one helping?

"What's wrong with you people?!" He cried. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to fix this"

He couldn't let go, not now.

Why?

Why her?

Why right now?

'_I should have run. I should have taken the bullet. Not her. It was my fault.'_

Her life had been taken out of this world and his world had being taken out of his life.

The rest of the band sat down at one of the round tables, all of them with a burger and smoothie.

Kristina raised her glass. "To Nat, the greatest band leader ever!"

"To Nat" The rest said in union lifting up their glasses. If only they knew the horror of what had happened.

"Where's Nat?!" Alex said fearing for his brother's safety. All had gone quiet. Panic set over him. "Nat!" He shouted. He ran out of his hiding place and ran to where he last saw Nat, the fountain.

"Alex! Wait, it might not be safe!" Juanita called after him but he had already gone.

"Help!" Nat shouted. But there was no one left to hear him. He could hear the faint sound of sirens echoing in the night's air.

Piper lay motionless and cold in his arms.

"Oh no" Alex whispered as Nat and Piper came into his view. "No, no, no" He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't go any closer. He felt sick. He had just missed the bullet and she hadn't, it hardly seemed fair.

He had to help him. He plucked up the courage and went over to him.

"Nat…" Alex whispered as he saw the full horror of what had happened. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"He killed her Alex!" Nat shouted. "It should have been me!"

The sirens were getting louder, they were here.

They ran over to them.

"You're too late! She's gone!" Nat cried.

One of the paramedics knelt down beside him and checked her pulse.

"What happened son?" He asked Nat.

"She was shot!" Nat cried. The words choked him. "Make her come back, please!"

The paramedic took Piper out of Nat arms and she was put on a trolley.

"She's been gone a while" He whispered to his co-worker.

Alex crouched down and grabbed Nat, hugging him tightly whilst his brother sobbed on his shoulders.

The band were on their way to find Nat when they saw the ambulance. They looked at each other.

They then noticed how silent it was.

"I wonder what's happened" Quassim said pulling Rosalina closer to him.

"Looks like were about to find out!" Thomas said as they walked around the corner.

They saw Nat's shirt drenched with blood.

"Oh my…" Kristina whispered.

"Nat!" Rosalina shouted as she ran over to them.

The rest followed.

"Are you guys ok?" David asked. "Nat your shirt…"

They didn't say anything, both just stood there quietly.

"Wait! Where's Piper?" Cooper asked.

Alex shakily pointed behind them. They turned around where they saw the body bag.

Kristina lost balance. Thomas caught her but he too felt dizzy. They all looked in disbelief. Just a minute ago they were laughing and joking. They didn't know any of this had even happened.

After that, Piper was taken away and the band were taken back to the Wolff apartment.

Nat had gone upstairs and the rest of the band sat together.

"What happened?" Thomas asked Alex.

"There was this guy and he had a gun…" He couldn't say anymore, it was too painful to say the rest.

"…he shot her" Juanita finished for him.

Kristina put her arm around him.

"It doesn't seem fair, she was alive and well this morning and now she's gone forever" David said.

"And to think the night started out so perfectly…" Rosalina was cut short.

"No night is perfect." Nat said finally realizing what Piper meant by it, his eyes were red raw from crying.

No one knew what to say to him.

Alex stood up and went over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" He said. "It's my fault; I should have taken the bullet"

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Nat said lifting up his head. "I could have lost two people tonight, Piper and you!"

Everyone stood up, surrounding Nat and group hugged. They were going to help him through it.

One day at a time.

The funeral finally came and Nat was adamant that he would attend.

He had asked her mother if he could play a song for her, to say goodbye. He'd been working on it for weeks and wanted Piper to hear it.

The rest of the band knew nothing about it, not even Alex.

All of them attended the funeral. At the end Piper's mother stood up and addressed the crowd.

"And finally a special tribute for my darling daughter" She sat back down and cried.

Nat stood up, he too had been crying.

"I wrote this song because she told me something before she…" He still couldn't bring himself to say it. "And I think that the whole world should hear it. So here it is"

He took his position by the piano and began to play a soft melody that echoed throughout the church.

'No night can be perfect  
But this comes pretty close  
No night can be perfect  
But this comes pretty close

Two is the luckiest number

Two is the luckiest number

Two is the luckiest number

Two is the luckiest number

This school is half as old as you  
Aren't you to young to be doing the things you do  
That's what the stalker said when he was feeling blue  
I don't believe

Two is the luckiest number

Two is the luckiest number

Two is the luckiest number

Two is the luckiest number

No night can be perfect  
But this comes pretty close  
No night can be perfect  
But this comes pretty close

Two is the luckiest number  
Two is the luckiest number  
Two is the luckiest number  
No night is perfect'

At the end he gave a little nod to say thank you and sat back down.

Whilst the prayers were been given out he thought of what she said to him before the retched man pulled out his gun.

"_So now were together what do we call ourselves" She had asked him._

"_What about Niper?" He replied._

"_Either that or Pat" She said. _

_They both laughed._

_He grabbed her hand and then shouted to the world._

"_No night is perfect!"_

_Then he kissed her for what would be true love's last kiss._

The tears spilled down his face. She had filled him up with so much joy and happiness and now all's he felt was the stinging in his heart and the sadness of it all.

Mr Wolff put his arm around him as he said his final goodbye at her grave.

He laid a red rose upon the freshly dug dirt. "You are the rose in my heart that will forever blossom…I love you"


End file.
